mas alla de las cartas
by caramel dreams
Summary: nadie conoce su destino,todos buscamos algo que este mas allá de lo que imaginamos. nos intriga saber y conocer cosas nuevas,por que limitarse a solo saber sobre cuatro reinos soberanos. en esta historia se unen los desesperados por encontrar un nuevo destino. multipareja-robul-(mas que todo)hongice-usuk-giripan-dennor y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**p** **rimer cardverse tenganme piedad .**

 **M** as allá de las cartas

 **C** apítulo 1

El universo de las cartas va más allá de los cuatro grandes reinos principales, de monarcas refinados y amables, mas allá de sus paisajes de en sueño y de las riquezas de cada uno de sus reinos.

Nos encontramos con criaturas sobrenaturales y grandes montañas de hielo que se alzan rodeando a los reinos de espada y diamantes.

Habitantes que trabajan duro por sus reinos dándoles historia, cultura y tradiciones, Dándoles vida. Cada quien portando en alto y con orgullo los símbolos patrios de sus amadas tierras.

El universo de las cartas va más allá que eso, ocultando secretos, desvelando a las personas que tratan de indagar más allá de los únicos reinos conocidos. Haciendo que muchos se pregunten ¿Qué habrá más allá? Algunos creen que más allá se encuentra el interior de la caja de barajas, un lugar oscuro equivalente al infierno en la tierra, donde las almas van a sufrir eternamente por no haber acatado las ordenes de la mano celestial.

Un universo al que solemos llamar cardverse

.

Reino del trébol.

Estado del dos de trébol.

El dos de trébol es un estado pequeño, cuyos habitantes se dedican más que nada a la agricultura y exportación de productos agrícolas a la capital de tréboles, como cualquier otro lugar del reino. Solo que en pequeñas cantidades ya que al ser un estado pequeño no produce las cantidades adecuadas. Aun así los habitantes de este pequeño estado se esmeran es sus trabajos.

En el pequeño pueblo de faith vive Stefan Yankelevich un joven común sin mucho que contar además de sus estudios.

-buenos días Joven Yakelevich, hoy es un día particularmente hermoso no es así.

Stefan asintió con una gran sonrisa-si señor Tramon, es un día precioso. Las praderas están más verdes que nunca y las cosechas dan un toque de color al paisaje.

-es que nosotros tenemos suerte de tener a un rey tan bueno como lo es rey Iván, debemos estar agradecidos con la mano celestial por darnos tanto.

-lo hemos ganado por esfuerzo nuestro y del rey también señor.

-lo se joven; pero ya sabrá usted que la mano del cielo es absoluta, ella es quien nos barajea y nos alinea para jugar. Sin su voluntad no estaríamos aquí, Ni el rey, ni tú, ni yo.

Stefan sonrió de manera forzada, obligándose a sí mismo a aceptar las palabras dichas por el señor Tramon.

No es que Stefan fuera un hombre malo y sintiera desprecio por las personas mayores de su comunidad, al contrario los consideraba como parte fundamental de una sociedad e iba contra su moral faltar el respeto a un anciano (en ello se incluía el hecho de corregirlos); pero que podía hacer el, si creía mas en el esfuerzo y el poder ganarse las cosas por uno mismo. Que en el echo de que lo que te ganaste lo tienes solo porque un ser sobre natural te lo permitió. Eso para el sonaba un poco injusto y no entendía por que los demás lo valoraban mucho.

Suspiro cansado, quien era el para juzgar a los otros y sus creencias, si solo era un estudiante de último año.

Así que le dedico su mejor sonrisa falsa al señor de edad avanzada y le dedico un simple pero falso. -Tiene usted toda la razón señor Tramon, la voluntad de la mano celestial es absoluta.

Ni seres mágicos, ni dioses, ni milagros. Nada de eso era real, todo estaba en la mente de personas tan inseguras de sí mismas que tuvieron que inventarlos para poder darse apoyo para seguir adelante.

Él no era así y conocía un reino donde no lo juzgarían por pensar así o eso creía.

x

-Las personas malas y que no creen se irán al interior de la caja, recen para que sus almas sean salvas, recen hermanos para que su espíritu sea liberado de tanto pecado.

-amen.- la señora Yakelevich y su marido eran personas muy devotas, tanto que el señor Yakelevich constantemente era invitado a fiestas, bautizos y bodas. No solo para servir de pastor si no también como un miembro más de la familia, la comunidad los quería demasiado.

En cambio su único hijo era más bien obediente en vez de creyente.

Para Stefan era una obligación, una simple tarea que tenía que cumplir por a ver nacido en una familia tan creyente y es que a él le gustaría tanto huir de esa "ruin" rutina, lejos muy lejos y perderse entre esos campos verdes, correr y ver que hay más allá de tantos verdes árboles y encontrar un cielo despejado.

Pero eso implicaría romper el corazón de su madre y su padre y el respeto de la gente de faith. Si se iría lo haría con honor y de una forma que enorgulleciera a sus progenitores.

-cariño ya termino el rezo es hora de las ofrendas.- su madre lo movió levemente para que dejase de "rezar" a lo cual Stefan alza la cara y le dedica una tierna sonrisa que es correspondida por la mujer.

Se levantó con cuidado del asiento de la iglesia y sintió como sus hombros dolían como si lo hubiera tomado y apretado a tal punto de clavar unas largas y afiladas uñas. Extraño, pero no le toma importancia y siguió a su madre ya vendría siendo la hora de las ofrendas.

Los mentirosos son los primero en caer a lo más profundo del interior de la caja.

Reino de espadas.

Capital del reino: La pica.

El reino de espada posiblemente el reino más grande y poderoso que ha existido jamás y el lugar más poblado de entre los cuatro reinos, con el ejército más grande de todos y con un poder de controlar todo a su paso que supera a las monarquías de los otros reinos. Solo que nadie sabe que lo hace tan grandioso, ¿Qué tienes ellos que los otros reinos no? Ni siquiera el rey lo sabe.

Pero gracias a la gran mano celestial el rey tiene a su reina. El rey Alfred nunca pidió ser rey y casarse antes de los 18 con un hombre mayor que él, pero era feliz y con el tiempo logro amar a su pareja más que a nadie en el mundo.

-su majestad.- lo llamo un chico de no más de quince años de edad.

-príncipe que gusto ver a mi sucesor, sucede algo esta pálido.

-usted alteza es menos estricto que la reina así que pensé que podía hablar sobre esto a usted.-la voz del chico aunque era directa sonaba temerosa.

-depende, Arthur ya me conto Xiang y mi respuesta es no, lo siento, es tu deber como futuro heredero estudiar la carrera que se te impone.

-pero si yo no quiero, hay algo más que me gustaría hacer con mi vida antes de abandonarlo todo y vivir esclavo de esta nación.

-Esta es tu nación Xiang, no serás un esclavo, serás el líder que los guie como pueblo, ten un poco más de respeto ante la marca con la que has nacido y cumple tu deber sin quejas.

Era la primera vez que Alfred le alzaba la voz al príncipe de espadas, pero es que ya lo tenía arto con sus ideas de libertad, tan similares a las suyas cuando era joven, sabia por experiencia que nada bueno salía de esas ideas.

Xiang enojado, salió tirando la puerta tras de sí lo más duro que hubiera podido, estaba echando humo.

Los adultos no lo entendían, el solo quería por primera vez tomar una decisión por sí mismo, sin tener que seguir el protocolo o reglas impuestas por la reina.

Maldita reina, todo giraba en torno a ella, entorno Arthur él incluso tenía más poder que Alfred, aunque claro Alfred se encargara de las cosas más primordiales por así decirlo, Arthur se encargaba de todo lo demás, como educar al príncipe, la lista de los trabajadores, la administración de los recursos y todo lo demás.

Dispuesto a hablar con la reina Xiang entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta de la gran habitación donde la reina trabajaba.

Al oír la puerta abrirse tan estrepitosamente Arthur bajo los papeles que estaba revisando y suspiro a ver a Xiang, se suponía que le había dicho a Yao que se encargara de el todo el fin de semana mientras él se encargaba de hacer su trabajo de papeleo.

-Por amor a el rey que demonios quieres a hora y donde esta Yao.-dijo Arthur tomándose el pelo con fuerza. No podía creer que después de tanto hablar con el chico siguiera insistiendo.

-Yao se quedó dormido y aproveche de huir de su aburrida clase de historia.

-por última vez Xiang, NO, es obligatorio que todos los príncipes, princesas y jacks de los cuatro reinos estudien administración de la nación. No puedes escapar de eso, es más te mande a comprar ese juego de moda que salió solo para que desistieras de la idea.

-en primer lugar yo no pedí ningún juego de nada y en segundo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones reina de espadas, ya no quiero sentirme como un títere al que manejan para que haga todo lo que se le ha pedido.

-y lo harás cuando seas rey, ahora déjame en paz. Estoy trabajando.

-por favor.-dijo en un tono de casi suplica y Arthur volvió a suspirar cansado.

-dime Xiang que raza eres.

-asiático.

-y los asiáticos son.

-los asiáticos son la raza que por generaciones ha servido a la realeza como fuente de trabajo eficiente.-dijo Xiang, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido lo mismo en circunstancias similares a esta.

-en otras palabras una raza obrera.-Arthur se levantó de su silla y camino hasta el joven príncipe tomándolo de sus hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-tu Xiang eres el primer asiático que nace con una marca tan poderosa, por siglos los asiáticos han sido sinónimo de burlas por solo serví de ayuda a la realeza y nada más. Tú y la reina Kiku son los únicos asiáticos en la historia que han logrado obtener puestos tan altos en la sociedad, el mundo tiene los ojos puestos en ti Xiang, Yao espera lo mejor de ti, Kiku seguramente cree que continuaras con su legado, eres capaz de decepcionarlos a todos.

Xiang trago en seco y volteo la mirada, se sentía frustrado, odiaba a ver nacido con la marca del rey, odiaba a ver nacido siendo hijo de un ser tan maravilloso como Yao y sobre todo odiaba que Yao lo viera con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, porque sentía que lo estaban obligando a dejar su vida por convertirse en un futuro rey de espadas y que si no lo hacia todo el mundo lo juzgaría mal, debía cumplir con el deber.

-lo hare.-dijo sin ganas, casi sin voz.

-ese es mi muchacho, ahora ve a jugar, da un paseo en caballo, has lo que quieras.

-Arthur.-lo llamo cabizbajo, lo que hizo sentir un poco de pena por el chico.

-dime.

-antes de irme a estudiar a el reino de corazones, podría ver por última vez las calles de la ciudad.

-claro avisare para que te preparen un carruaje.

-no Arthur, yo quiero,…ir solo por una vez.

-entiendo entonces buena suerte príncipe.- revolvió los cabellos de chico y lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirase a la cara.

-Xiang eres afortunado, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

Xiang era casi siempre inexpresivo, muchos decían que se debía a las constantes clases de etiqueta y protocolo, otros que si por que le habían robado el alma (el mismísimo Xiang a veces pensaba que era eso), lo cierto era que desde pequeño nunca fue de muchas palabras.

Aunque habían algunas excepciones,

"no soy afortunado"-pensó

Había fruncido un poco el ceño y eso Arthur lo noto enseguida.

-ven, antes de que te vayas quisiera mostrarte algo, aún no ha nacido una reina, pero quisiera que tú te encargaras de guardar este secreto, incluso de la persona que vaya a ser tu pareja.

Xiang lo miro con duda.

Arthur había tocado una de las gárgolas que había sobre la chimenea y de la nada una puerta secreta apareció en la pared.

-estos es algo que ni el rey sabe, es solo un secreto mío, la razón de que el reino sea tan fuerte. Sabes que es Xiang.

Xiang lo siguió dentro de la puerta, en un corredor pequeño apenas alumbrado por un par de lámparas.

Arthur tomo una de las lámparas colgadas en la pared y volvió a preguntar.

-sabes que es lo que mantiene al reino de espadas tan imparable.

Xiang negó con la cabeza.

-la magia.

Faith-reino de trébol

-sigues estudiando, muy pronto te morirás de sobre esfuerzo.

Stefan pego un brinco en la silla y volteo a ver a la voz quien le hablaba, no era más que sadiq, un comandante del ejército de tréboles que era nativo del pueblo e iba a visitar a su familia y amigos de vez en cuando.

-me asustaste.-dijo Stefan llevándose una mano al pecho.

-pensé que no creías en los fantasmas.- sadiq se sentó en la cama de Stefan, mientras lo veía garabatear su cuaderno sentado en el escritorio.

-no es eso sadiq.-se volteo para encararlo pero sadiq se le adelanto y le tapó la boca con su enorme mano.

-ya vale, no quiero escuchar otra de tus teorías locas.

Stefan arrugo la cara con rabia y quito la mano de sadiq de su boca.

-si estás aquí es por algo verdad.

-la gran mano a oído tus plegarias y te han mandado esto de la oficina de correo.

Sadiq mostro la carta a Stefan que entusiasmado se la arranco de las manos y la leyó.

-no puedo creerlo,

-estudiare en el reino de espadas, ¿te lo imaginabas?

-aja si, que felicidad.-la voz de sadiq demostraba cierto sarcasmo que para los oídos de Stefan era tan molesto como el zumbido de un mosquito

-sadiq no lo entiendes.-dijo Stefan levantándose de golpe de su escritorio.- es mi momento de triunfa, ser independiente, bueno ya de por si soy bastante independiente, pero esta carta, Esta carta sadiq es mi boleto a una vida libre de rezos y de cultos en donde no hago más que perder mi tiempo y mi talento.

Sadiq vio con extrañes al chico que brincaba de un lado al otro besando el trozo de papel que le había dado y se preguntó cómo carajos estaba emparentado con alguien como él.

-oye.-le miro con cierta tristeza en los ojos.-tanto así odias a esta familia que estas intentando huir.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Stefan que dejo de brincar para ver a sadiq y negar con la cabeza.

-no sadiq como crees yo a ustedes los adoro, solo que quiero superarme y convertirme en el mejor doctor que ha visto este mundo ya verás seré reconocido y sacare a mis padres de este pueblo para darles una mejor vida.

Sadiq asintió y se levantó lentamente de la cama del chico.

-como quieras, veras Stefan yo viajo mucho por mi trabajo y eso de ser libre y superarse al final te agota mucho, tomate las cosas con calma quieres y por sobre todo, nunca te olvides de volver a lugar de donde eres.

-lo dices como si me fuera a olvidar de todo faith.

-es que estas tan ilusionado con tu nueva vida que a veces me da miedo de que se te olvide lo más importante.

-¿el amor?.-pregunto Stefan ciertamente confundido.

Sadiq negó y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos

-en parte, pero yo me refería a tus orígenes, nunca se te olvide que eres un habitante de valeroso reino del trébol, caracterizado por sus mujeres y hombres de gran fuerza y por tener los paisajes más verdes y hermosos que jamás se han visto.

-ya empiezas, podrías dejar el patriotismo nunca olvidare de dónde vengo.

Al oír eso sadiq sonrió gesto que le fue devuelto por el chico

-por otro lado estoy orgulloso de ti chico.-sadiq poso su mano en el hombro de Stefan.

-aaah.-gimio Stefan del dolor y sadiq le miro sorprendido y rápidamente aparto su mano del hombro del chico.

-te pasa algo.

-no es nada es solo un pequeño dolor se pasar mañana.

-desde cuándo.

-desde las diez de la mañana más o menos a esa ahora termina mi padre el rezo.

Sadiq le miro inspeccionándolo.

Al sentir la mirada de sadiq juzgándolo rápidamente se compuso.-no he ido a corretear cerdos desde los doce.

-Voltéate y quítate la camisa.-sadiq hablo usando sus dones para dar órdenes al ejército, ese típico tono de voz que te obligaba a obedecer sí o sí.

Stefan tembló.

-sadiq no eres medico.-trago saliva.

-solo has lo que te digo niñato de mierda.

Y Stefan obedeció sin rechistar muy asustado y sudando frio.

Ya sin camisa e indefenso sentía la mirada de sadiq recorriéndolo.

-que tengo.-se atrevió a preguntar.

-estas seguro de que eres virgen.

Estefan se sonrojo a más no poder y asintió.

-seguro.-volvió a preguntar sadiq.

-por supuesto sadiq no hago más que estudiar maldita sea, sabes que mi vida sexual es tan activa como la de un tronco hueco.-le grito abochornado pero sadiq ni se inmuto.

-yaaa, pero los troncos no tienen sexo.

-maldición sadiq que tengo.

-una especie de extraños arañazos en la espalda, pero son muy profundos no pudo haber sido un accidente, algo o alguien te lo hizo, pero quien.

Stefan asustado trago en seco, que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 **N** /a: ok esta cosa tenia polvo ya de tanto tiempo estar guardada y al fin me anime a publicarla, que opinan. es la primera vez que hago algo asi y estoy nerviosa, díganmelo que piensan en un review y yo contenta, bey.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** ás allá de las cartas.

La magia de las picas:

Arthur había guiado a Xiang por un corredor oscuro y estrecho, el asiático podía oler la humedad en la paredes y se imaginaba cuan profundo estaban, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de sótano, estaba tan oscuro que la luz de la lámpara de Arthur solo alcanzaba a alumbraba sus rostros, ya se podía imaginar que tan grande podría ser aquel lugar.

No lo iba a negar estaba asustado y el hecho de que Arthur estuviera colocando velas en círculo no le daba buena espina. Había oído a Yao hablar sobre lo que era la brujería y todo eso, pero jamás se imaginó que la reina estuviera metida en prácticas oscuras.

-esto no es brujería.-le dijo la reina al príncipe al notarlo un poco inquieto y adivinar lo que pensaba.

-que es todo esto Arthur, no lo entiendo.

-se llama hechicería, escucha con atención solo lo diré una vez, existen varios tipos de hechiceros y no, no es lo mismo que brujería, los brujos utilizan magia negra, sacrificios y alquimia, sus hechizos siempre traen consecuencias y debes en cuando acertijos engañosos, lo hechiceros utilizan magia blanca y no necesitan sacrificios, además de que no les interesa en absoluto hacer tratos con los humanos normales eso significa que no se podrán en contacto contigo para realizar un hechizo, son seres poderosos que permanecen ocultos.

-¿tú eres un hechicero Arthur?, no, tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿los hechiceros pueden ser reinas?.

-lo sé, es muy poco común, pero según lo que dice esta macar.-Arthur desabotono su camisa y abrigo y con su mano los hizo a un lado mostrando su cuello, dejando expuesta una marca en forma de pica en su pálida piel.-puede ser posible.

-wow es mucha información para unos pocos minutos.

-quieres ver de qué puede ser capaz un hechicero.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando Arthur tomo un libro en una de las cuatro mesitas que rodeaban las vela y estiro su mano susurrando palabras que Xiang no entendía, el fuego de la velas fue creciendo hasta crear una pared de fuego, el príncipe retrocedió asombrado y miro como cuando el fuego iba bajando aparecía un hombre en el medio del circulo de velas.

El misteriosos hombre de mirada verdosa estaba cubierto de accesorios oro su escasa vestimenta contaba con un velo que le cubría la mitad de la cara (solo dejando a la luz sus ojos) una especie de tela le cubría la cintura dejando su pecho al descubierto como una bailarina de danza árabe y cargaba con él un bastón de oro.

-este Xiang, es el guardián de la sabiduría, el conoce mejor que nadie todo el universo, hace un momento te mencione que habían distintos tipos de hechiceros verdad, él es un hechicero de las sombras, el habita el interior de las cartas.

Al oír eso Xiang palideció, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, había pensado que era solo un mito, un cuento de miedo para que los niños se portaran bien… pero no, y ahí estaba, en frente un ser que habitaba el lugar lúgubre que existían en el universo de las cartas, un hechicero del interior de las cartas.

-no tengas miedo.-dijo el joven de vestimentas exóticas.-la gente siempre inventa historias aterradoras de cosas que no conocen, el interior de las cartas no es un lugar tan horrible como las personas creen, no hay por qué temer.-dijo mientras se quitaba el velo que le cubría el rostro, montando así sus finas facciones, no se había dado cuenta pero parecía tener los ojos levemente maquillados y su orejas habían unas cuantas perforaciones.- yo soy Gupta Muhammad adán, un conocido de un buen amigo de la reina, que lamentablemente no pudo estar presente. Majestad me disculpo de ante mano con usted.

-no importa.-le respondió Arthur.-lo importante es que Xiang conociera a un hechicero que habita el interior antes de que fuera a estudiar a el extranjero.

Xiang bufo, a pesar de haber aceptado aún no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

-no quieres ir verdad.-dijo Gupta.

-no.

-pero ira, y una pregunta Muhammad, donde esta Vladimir, acaso fue a jugar con los hechiceros de nieve.

-yo diría que encontró un mejor entretenimiento.

Xiang no sabía nada, no entendía nada, lo único que le cabía en la cabeza era el hecho de que le estaban controlando la vida y él lo estaba permitiendo.

Frustrado, decido que haría algo al respecto, cuando saliera a las calles de reino, huiría, quería saber a dónde sería capaz de llegar si lo hacía.

Faith-reino de trébol

-te tienes que ir.- las lágrimas de la señora Yankelevich no eran un incentivo lo suficientemente fuerte para decidir quedarse, sabia lo que hacia, su madre siempre había sido muy dependiente de el ya que no pudo tener mas hijo por mas que lo haya intentado.

Stefan estaba ya cansado de tantas despedidas, el pueblo entero había venido a despedirlo, incluso sadiq se había quedado unos día mas para su despedida. Joder lo hacían sentirse mala persona, él los quería, sí, pero en ese momento lo que quería era escapar en la caravana que lo llevaría al reino de espadas estaba esperando.

-mamá, mamá ya, mira esto no va a cambiar nada. Volveré cuando menos te lo esperes.

No es justo, yo que te cuide y te limpie tus.-stefan le tapo la boca a la señora. No se arriesgaría al ridículo por su madre.

-ma, prometiste que no harías uno de estos shows.

La señora miro a su hijo con una cara de enfado y quito su mano.

-QUE SHOW dime que show Stefan, acaso te avergüenza que yo sea tu madre, solo quiero que te quedes aquí, ayudaras a tu padre con la granja… y el rezo.

Las personas voltearon a ver el drama y observaron a Stefan inmóvil, congelado. Parecía un muñeco.

Lo que pasaba era que Una película por la mente de Stefan, estaba rodeado de ovejas, alimentando vacas y limpiando mierda de caballo.

Se vio infeliz leyendo un libro delante de un grupo de personas sentadas en sus bancos frente una mano gigante, ridículo, imposible, él no quería esa vida quería ser feliz.

Escucho la voz del hombre de la caravana, sacándolo de sus pesadillas y no pudo estar más agradecido con él.

-tienes razón mamá, siempre la tienes, pero antes de… dedicarme a, a tan asombrosa labor de ser granjero y pastor. Tratare de estudiar un poco, te amo, no me escribas, yo te escribo.-dijo Stefan corriendo a la caravana como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un demonio.

-pero Stefan.-chillo la mujer.

-también te amo, adiós papá´.-grito ya montado en una de las carretas de la caravana.

-vaya tío Aarón que muchacho más energético tiene, jajaja.

-stefaaaaan. Vuelve.-sollozo la mujer que intentaba corre a detener a su hijo mientras era retenida por su esposo.

Ya en la carreta Stefan suspiro aliviado.

-valla tener una mamá debe de ser duro. -Dijo un niño pálido y de cabello castaño llevaba dos colitas en su corto cabello lo que le hacía lucir cómico pero adorable.

Stefan le sonrió.

-con el tiempo te acostumbras, soy Stefan y ¿tu eres?... ¿rojo?.-ante lo dicho por el joven el niño se carcajeo.

-ajajaja no, no me llamo rojo, aunque no sería un mal nombre, se lo pondré a un alma en pena cuando llegue a que mi hermano. Soy Andrei, mucho gusto.

Stefan decidió ignorar el comentario de almas en pena y correspondió el gesto de más chico.

-jeje no, lo decía por tus ojos son rojos es un color muy peculiar en las pupilas, usualmente solo lo tienen los albinos.

-no te gustan.-dijo el niño con un tono entristecido a lo que estafan se apresuró a responder.

-no, no son muy bonitos, es auténtico, como tú.

-querrás decir original.-le sonrió el chico.

-verdaderamente.

-me caes bien, cuando mueras le diré a mi hermano que no te haga sufrir.-otro comentario extraño que el mayor decidió ignorar y solo asentir sonriendo, los niños tenían mucha imaginación.

El niño observo a Stefan por un momento, cabello negro, ojos verdes. Cuerpo delgado. Nada fuera de lo común, pero había un algo. Algo que le llamaba la atención.

La caravana había andado por horas, habían salido de faith al atardecer y ya había caído la noche. Y Stefan se estaba muriendo de hambre, saco de su mochila un poco de agua y un pan que el mismo había rellenado para el viaje ya que su madre lo había penado a no hacerle ni desayuno por irse del pueblo. Vaya que problemática podría llegar a ser esa mujer, suspiro. Observo al niño que tenía adelante sus ojos rojos están viendo las estrellas contemplándolas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque en esto momentos no había mejor entretenimiento.

-quieres un poco.-ofreció un poco de su pan al chico, el cual negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-solo tomo sangre, soy un vampiro.-dijo con tanta normalidad que por un segundo casi se lo cree.

-jaja, ya niño, son muy divertidas tus bromas, pero los vampiros no existen, si no tienes hambre solo dilo.

La mirada rojiza del chico cambio, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros como dos charcos de sangre dentro de sus pupilas, se quedó mirando fijamente a Stefan por un momento. Momento que Stefan sintió eterno.

Sonrió dejando mostrar sus colmillos filosos como los de un, vampiro.

-señor Stefan, yo puedo ser cualquier cosa, menos un mentiroso y al usted decir que lo que digo no son más que meras bromas me está llamando embustero y no tolerare que nadie.-la voz fría del niño causo escalofríos en Stefan, se sentía como una presa a punto de ser devorada.-nadie me llame mentiroso, le demostrare lo mucho que se equivoca.

La pica - reino de espadas

-va a salir joven príncipe.-una de las sirvientas del castillo se había dirigido a Xiang quien estaba llenando un maletín.

-si, si saldré por un rato.-contesto Cerrado su maletín de un golpe.-disculpe, esto no tiene que saberlo nadie me oyó.

-¿Cómo?.-la mujer confundida vio como Xiang se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Xiang le entrego un saco de monedas de oro comprando el total silencio de aquella dama tan ingenua.

Camino por los pasillos con cautela, nadie debía oírlo, su plan estaba en marcha. Los civiles jamas lo reconocerían, porque aún no se les había informado sobre un príncipe, lo cual era muy oportuno.

-aah, umm Alfred mas.

-sssh, te escucharan todos en es castillos.

Su mueca de asco salió a relucir justo cuando paso por enfrente de la habitación de los reyes.

-cochinos.,-dijo ignorándolos para seguir su camino hacia la libertad

Caravana camino a la pica.

La incomodidad se sentía en el aire, Stefan estaba callado y un tanto perturbado, se preguntó como un niño podía llegar a ser tan terrorífico. No quería ni imaginarse como sería el hermano.

La caravana paro de repente, escullo el relinchar de un caballo y un grupo de personas encapuchadas venir hacia ellos.

Bajaron a las personas a los golpes asustado tomo la mano del niño de ojos rojos, que aunque lo hubiera perturbado no lo dejaría ahí, Dios que era solo un niño.

-que haces.-le dijo.

-trato de salvarnos, esos tipos son capaz de matarnos.

-no ellos trabajan para mi hermano, vinieron a buscarme.

Stefan soltó a Andrei y lo miro con terror, ante esto Andrei sonrió de manera macabra.

-te dije que te mostrarías cuan equivocado estabas.

Andrei tomo de la muñeca a Stefan que intento zafarse pero era en vano los hombres con capucha habían rodeado la carreta en la que viajaba.

-señorito, Lord Vladimir esta histérico por qué no lo consigue.-le dijo uno de los encapuchados a Andrei mientras bajaba su capucha mostrando su rostro descompuesto, era un cadáver un cadáver viviente.

Stefan por poco y no se desmaya, era real, eran reales los vampiros, eran reales los cadáveres, era real él, el interior de las cartas.

-no se preocupen, le podéis decir que le llevo un realito, o no, mejor se lo digo yo en persona. Seras un lindo regalo señor Stefan.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido, debió hacer caso a su madre cuando podía, ahora sería la comida de un vampiro, no podia terminar asi, no tendria hijos, no seria doctor, moriría joven y virgen. trato de no llorar ante ese pensamiento.

Recordó algo, el pequeño vampirito había dicho que le pediría a su hermano que no lo hiciera sufrir tanto cuando muera.

-¿tu hermano, también es un vampiro?.

-por supuesto, pero no uno cualquiera, el es el amo y señor del interior de las cartas.

Ahora si estaba muerto.

La pica.

Era la primera vez que recorría las calles de la ciudad por su propia cuenta, se sentía libre. Feliz de haber abandonado las puertas de esa enorme cárcel a la que hacían llamar palacio.

Las calles de la pica eran realmente grandes, estaban rodeadas de tiendas de espadas, ropas y ventas de armadura.

Sí que era un país que se preocupaba por su ejército.

-disculpe buen señor, me puede decir dónde están los muelles..-pregunto Xiang a un transeunde muy anciano. Era la octava vez que preguntaba, todas las demás personas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus azules y monótonas vidas que decidieron pasarle de largo.

-por supuesto que si joven, hacia allá, por la tienda de comestible james. Hay una calle que baja y muy debajo de encuentra la costa donde encontraras el muelle.

-gracias muy amable. Tome.-Xiang le hizo entrega de tres monedas de oro.

A lo que el señor quedo impresionado y solo se limitó a agradecer a aquel misterioso y rico joven. Debía ser un ángel que envió la gran mano.

Xiang hizo caso a las indicaciones y cuando llego al muelle lo miro sorprendido era la primera vez que veía el mar.

Se quito sus elegantes botas y corrió por la arena, esta se sentía húmeda, la brisa que soplaba olía y se sentía tan diferente a la del castillo.

El castillo olía a rosas, este lugar olía a vida o así lo sentía Xiang.

-hey chico, que haces. Ooh sintiendo la brisa eh, nada como la brisa marina para empezar un viaje.

Dijo Un joven alto y rubio con vestimentas rojas "seguramente pertenece al reino de corazones"-penso Xiang.

El joven estaba descalzo y con los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas.

-así que va a viajar.

-si claro, pero mira nada más que ropa más fina, incluso apostaría que era parte de la realeza.

-jeje, realeza yo.-trato de fingir el chico, sabía que era pésimo en clases de actuación, pero tenía que sonar convincente, no quería ser devuelto a al castillo.

-¿si eres?.- el rubio miro mejor al chico.

-por supuesto que no, solo soy hijo de gente muy adinerada.-muy bien eso sonó convincente.

-aah ya y que hace un niño de cuna dorada a esta hora rondando los suburbios.

-estoy huyendo.-sus Las fueron tan reales y tan lastimosas que el mayor sintió compasión por el despertando su curiosidad.

-y de que huyes.

-de la manipulación, un compromiso con alguien que no conozco y de mis responsabilidades.-el rubio asintió, ya entendía.

-mira chico, yo solo soy un comerciante, hace mucho tiempo, también había huido de mi familia, ahora vivo de la brisa del mar y cuando quiero pisar tierra descanso en las montañas nevadas del norte.

"las montañas nevadas".

-como son.-pregunto Xinag.

-qué cosa.

-Las montañas nevadas.

El rubio sonrió, -Hermosas, jamas veras algo mas mágico y bello que esas montañas.

-llévame ahí, te pagare todo lo que tu quieras.

-tranquilo joven, vendrás conmigo te contrato.-era un plan perfecto, necesitaba empleadosnuevos y tal vez algun chico al que cuidar como un hermano, su hermanita vivía con sus padres y el joven adulto tenia la necesidad de sentir ese calor familiar en el.

-contratar.-dijo confundido

El mayor rió ante la inocencia del joven.

-es cuando das trabajo a alguien, tu me ayudara a limpiar el barco.

Xiang arrugo la nariz.

-pero si nunca he limpiado.

-te acostumbraras, soy Mathias.-Mathias extendió su mano a Xiang quien la recibió gustoso.

-Leon.-mintio, esta era su nueva vida, de ahora en adelante cambiaría todo, adiós reglas, adiós burgueses, hasta nunca Arthur y sus ridículas reglas y restricciones. que le importaba tener dinero si ahora seria libre.

-pues bienvenido a bordo Leon.

 **Adelantos:**

-la nieve es peligrosa, una vez te adentras mucho al bosque no podras salir leon, ten cuidado.-le dijo Mathias

* * *

-mira nada más si es mi hermanito el aventurero que gusta de querer revivirme de un susto.

-ya vale, mira te conseguí un regalito para que me perdones.

* * *

-la reina de corazones está gravemente enferma, la estabilidad del reino corre peligro.

* * *

N/a: eeeh lean el próximo cap por fiss .w., Vld hace su aparicion en el siguiente cap, abvierto abra cosas muy picantes entre el vampiro rey y nuestro stefanito(?), ya se acercan las parejas tangan paciencia ;).


End file.
